User talk:Mrjoeterrace
Hi, welcome to Sigma Storm 2! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mrjoeterrace page. ADMINISTRATORS :GreyThorn my talk page greythorn@atlanticbb.net :LadyN my talk page mrsdemarb@yahoo.com :Ausfire my talk page Sample Information :Layout for a page see Databank (Beta) :Upload location for maps Map Tilesets :Helping out Helping Out :Create page Map Codes ::A''' = Area Stairways ::'''WA = World Stairways ::C''' = Cloning Facility ::'''R = Mechanic ::M''' = Mission ::'''I = Assembly ::B''' = Bank ::'''Au = Augmentation ::E''' = Engineering ::'''P = Portal ::Ar = Artifact ::S = Store Skin and Logo I actually have started to do this many times and then get pull away to do something else that I'm getting more demands on. SO yes, feel free to design away. :) LadyN 15:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) 15:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) test main page I like the colors :) but there are some sizing issues that will need to be addressed .. keep up the good work Greythorn 01:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : I like it as well. :) Also, at some point I planned on going back and adding the information for the store items. Just right now I'm trying to get them up as I get to them. So feel free to add any you have info on. LadyN 16:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :: The sizing issues I was referring to are that you have it set up as a fixed size so when you have a smaller screen some of it is not seen and when you have a bigger screen it leaves a big empty space on the right. The reason the present main page is at a fixed size is because the picture above it would take up too much area or become distorted so I picked a size that worked for most screen sizes and centered on the bigger ones making the extra space less noticable. hope this isn't too confusing. Try putting in a width=100% and see if it scales to the size of the window. Unless your planning on using the picture then we can try something else. Greythorn 13:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sorting items Yes it is possible and is on the to do list. I'd like to get the individualized sortable list completed first. :) LadyN 15:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Parsemap No issues with the program. I'm pregnant and it's been rough with the recent symptoms. :) I'm plugging away though. LadyN 16:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) area maps LadyN has been trying to keep everything as close as possible to the Fallen Sword wiki .. looks pretty good and yes is much clearer that way .. check out the legend on this page Greythorn 13:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Glad you did that travel map (ullgath caves) - I hate doing them. Ausfire 18:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) You can complete the travel map for the Netherdeep Area now - all the info has been added. http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Netherdeep_Labyrinth#Travel_Map Ausfire 16:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Portals Can't (or shouldn't) redirect portals to the portal information page as each portal has a cost listed associated with it's use. The cost of use is different for all the portals. Ausfire 12:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Sortable Lists I love how you've done that. :) Way better than how I was thinking about doing it. LadyN 13:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Travel Maps Highridge Crag:- Highridge Crag (Trail) (44) should link directly to Highridge Crag (40) I have also left the travel maps at the high end range of the levels for you to complete if you can. Yu do a much better job - very confusing to me. Ausfire 04:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC)